Today there is a wide range of ostomy bags for ostomates, i.e. persons having a stoma, for collecting output from the stoma. However, a stoma is very individual from person to person. It may for example be the size of the stoma, whether it is a sunken stoma or protruding stoma or something in between. The peristomal area (the skin area surrounding the stoma) varies significantly, and additionally many ostomates also get fistulas, i.e. body generated openings around the stoma. All these factors and more make it difficult to make the perfect product for an ostomate, and although there already is a wide range of products many ostomates are not able to find a product suitable for their stoma.
This has lead to what is referred to as ‘plumbing’, i.e. that ostomates acquire different products and subsequently modify them to fit their need. In many ways, this is inconvenient, as plumbing leads to solutions which leaks or fall apart. Furthermore, this is both expensive and time consuming for the ostomates as he has to buy different products and combine them in order to obtain a satisfactory solution while spending time on cutting and assembling the constructions.
Thus, there is a need for providing an alternative for those ostomates where standard ostomy appliances does not fit and where such an alternative may be modified with a minimum of work to suit that ostomate's stoma while still providing relatively high security against leakage compared to typical plumbing solutions.
Such an alternative could preferably also be used for other users than ostomates, e.g. people who have had removed excess skin and have a temporary wound area that needs to be covered and protected while healing.